


Bogarted [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: "Dick Failwolf, Private Eye."</p>
<p>(Or, Derek's hit with a Film Noir curse, which forces him to narrate his own life in luridly-detailed prose.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bogarted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bogarted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696371) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



**Length:** 24:39 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/HalfFizzbin%20-%20Bogarted.mp3) (23 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
